


lost and found

by livelovespacebutt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Cousins, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Multi, One Shot Collection, Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovespacebutt/pseuds/livelovespacebutt
Summary: A collection of cohesive one-shots based on a boarding school AU





	lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at writing a fic so this will probably be a mess for a while- bear with me, and if you have any advice PLS share (!)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A hand reached out from beneath a pile of blankets, clumsily patting around the bedside table in search of the alarm clock, the click of the snooze button announcing the hand’s success. A muffled groan could then be heard in response to the silence. The boy soon sat up, his exposed torso sorely missing the warmth of his blankets. He grabbed his phone off his bedside table, while simultaneously reaching for the slipper discarded by his bed and throwing it across the cramped room at the form amid a nest of pillows and blankets that was his roommate. 

“Matt” He grumbled, “Time to get up”.

“Eeeeeuuuuuuggggghhh” was his only response. The other slipper was thrown. 

“Get your lazy ass out of bed,” demanded Shiro. “I’m not your alarm clock.”

A loud sigh could be heard from deep within the nest, and soon a head was peeking out. 

“Can’t I sleep for just a liiiitttle bit longer?” Pleaded Matt, but Shiro was having none of it.

“Matt. Breakfast ends in 45 minutes, and class starts in an hour”

“Shiro. Have you ever heard the term ‘fashionably late’?”

“It’s the first day of senior year, being late won’t be fashionable. Especially if you miss breakfast.”

“But-“

“No buts.”

“UGH.”

Thirty minutes later, both boys were showered, and walking across campus to the cafeteria.

“Shiro, you don’t understand.” Said Matt, walking backwards a few feet in front of his friend.

“I understand just fine Matt, I’m just saying no.” Replied Shiro, arms crossed.

“But it would make our lives so much easier! Think about it. We could get an entire half hour longer to sleep!”

“I’m not letting you build a robot that will do your morning routine for you, Matt! I’ve seen those movies. They never end well. Never.”

“Whatever, Pidge will appreciate it. They’ll probably even help me build it.”

“How are they, by the way?”

“I’m not really sure, I haven’t spoken to them since we got here for orientation, but I’m sure they’re doing fine. What about Keith? Didn’t you say he was transferring here this year?”

Shiro grinned, still proud that he was able to convince his brother to rejoin the world outside of his bedroom, saying “Yeah, took a year and countless bribes, but I managed to convince him that boarding school is better than online school.”

“Pidge thought of doing that a few years ago, but then I reminded them that if they took online school they wouldn’t have access to the school’s tech- however pathetic it may have been.”

“If they get into the kind of trouble they get into with schools supervision, I don’t even want to know what kind of trouble they would stir up without it.” Shiro said with a slight shudder, both him and Matt laughing at the thought. 

And with that, they walked into the cafeteria. Once they had their trays overflowing with food (they were growing boys, after all), they paused as they searched for Matt’s younger sibling. They found both of their siblings sitting alone at a table in the back corner of the room. Keith had his head resting on the table, hair precariously close to his cereal bowl, while pidge had their head propped on a fist as  
they mechanically shoveled food in their mouth.

“Keith! Pidge! Welcome!” Shiro said with a grin. 

Keith’s head shot up as he gave a grumbled “I’m up!” in response to the sudden noise, while pidge just waved their fork and continued eating.

It was strange seeing them at his school, Shiro thought, like the familiarity of two homes converging at one spot, but he couldn’t deny it was comforting to have them so close. 

They spent the remaining 10 minutes of breakfast shoveling food down their throats as fast as possible (well, Shiro and Matt were- the other two had been just finishing up when their brothers had joined them), and comparing schedules. 

“Okay, but remind me why I’m required to take gym?”

“Pidge. Pidge, Pidge, Pidge, Pidge, Pidge. If I, a SENIOR, a SEVENTEEN AND 300 DAYS year old MAN, is required to take time out of my GRUELLING schedule, to dodge some balls, there is no way in HELL you are getting out of it.

Pidge, both hands now flat on the table, turned to Shiro with a devious look on their face, saying “I’m suddenly getting this feeling that at precisely 11:00 A.M I’m going to come down with a stomach ache. What do you think: should I go rest my aching body with the ever-so-nice nurse, or do I push through the grueling pain and participate in class, risking my mental and physical well-being in the  
process?”

Shiro, ever the Dad, carried a concerned look on his face, saying “Pidge, I know it may not be something you enjoy, but you really do need to get some exercise; contrary to your belief, it will not kill you. And no. Chasing after Matt with the remote does NOT count as exercise.”

“Please, I run at LEAST an accumulative mile a week doing that.” Said Pidge, scoffing.

After another five minutes of arguing, they took care of their breakfast trays and made their way to their first class of the year at Altea Academy.


End file.
